New Marriage, New Troubles
by Howl.luver
Summary: The wedding is here, but can Sophie and Howl manage their own problems, AND the stress of family? A little HowlXSophie, LettieXJustin
1. Marriage on the way

"well, i guess this is it..." Howl whispered into her ear. "Goodnight."

As Sohpie walked back to her room, she realized something. This would be another sleepless night- but for an entirely

different reqson than before. She couldn't help but sigh whenshe thought of it. Her, walking up the isle..... to the man of

her dreams. She couldn't help but wonder how the morning would go. She walked back to her room for the last night.

The window was open, letting in a gentle breeze. The crisp sent of the flowers outside was enough to calm her excited

body. She lay her head down on the soft pillow, and pulled over the light blankets. This really was it. She and howl would

be married....

"Im going to be Sophie-!" she stopped, unknowing weather she was Jenkins or Pendragon. Hmmm, i guess Howl will have

to tell me sometime. Her dream was the same as always, except for the ending. On most nights, she would be with Howl in

their secret garden, and he would pull back her hair, and smile his little smirl, and they would share a kiss so unbeleivably

real, she usually woke up kissing the pillow. But this time, when he looked at her, it wasn't Howl. It was.... Justin! Sophies

head snapped to the left to see Howl stare in horror at the two in each others arms. She tried to run, but Justin was too

strong. Howl already was paling, so she screamed.

"Save me Howl!"

As the great black bird like creature flew toward them, soldiers surrounded the two, shooting the ravenhaired down.

"Nooo!" And all was black around her. She was shaking, but it wasn't her doing.

"Sophie! Are you alright! Oh, Sophie, wake up!"

"huh?" It was her savior! He had rescued her once again!

"Oh Howl!" She cried as she flung her arms around him, not wanting to cease the embrace until she saw hear him

splutter,

"So-phie?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Howl! I didn't mean to choke you!"

"Anything for you" he replied, a little quieter than he would have liked, but with the lack of oxhygen, he couldn't realy

help that.

"Ready? Im brought Lettie here to- um- help you. Im going to Justins, as he will be my assistant today"

"Oh, um, okay."

"Sophie?" She recognized that voice, but it wasn't her sisters.... she simply braced herself for impact as Howl left the

room in a quick, fluid motion. That man could slither out of anything.

"well, i guess this is it..." Howl whispered into her ear. "Goodnight."

As Sohpie walked back to her room, she realized something. This would be another sleepless night- but for an entirely

different reqson than before. She couldn't help but sigh whenshe thought of it. Her, walking up the isle..... to the man of

her dreams. She couldn't help but wonder how the morning would go. She walked back to her room for the last night.

The window was open, letting in a gentle breeze. The crisp sent of the flowers outside was enough to calm her excited

body. She lay her head down on the soft pillow, and pulled over the light blankets. This really _was _it. She and howl would

be married....

"Im going to be Sophie-!" she stopped, unknowing weather she was Jenkins or Pendragon. _Hmmm, i guess Howl will have _

_to tell me sometime. _Her dream was the same as always, except for the ending. On most nights, she would be with Howl in

their secret garden, and he would pull back her hair, and smile his little smirl, and they would share a kiss so unbeleivably

real, she usually woke up kissing the pillow. But this time, when he looked at her, it wasn't Howl. It was.... Justin! Sophies

head snapped to the left to see Howl stare in horror at the two in each others arms. She tried to run, but Justin was too

strong. Howl already was paling, so she screamed.

"Save me Howl!"

As the great black bird like creature flew toward them, soldiers surrounded the two, shooting the ravenhaired down.

"Nooo!" And all was black around her. She was shaking, but it wasn't her doing.

"Sophie! Are you alright! Oh, Sophie, wake up!"

"huh?" It was her savior! He had rescued her once again!

"Oh Howl!" She cried as she flung her arms around him, not wanting to cease the embrace until she saw hear him

splutter,

"so-phie?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Howl! I didn't mean to choke you!"

"Anything for you" he replied, a little quieter than he would have liked, but with the lack of oxhygen, he couldn't realy

help that.

"Ready? Im brought Lettie here to- um- help you. Im going to Justins, as he will be my assistant today"

"Oh, um, okay."

"Sophie?" She recognized that voice, but it wasn't her sisters.... she simply braced herself for impact as Howl left the room in one quick, fluid motion. _That man can slither out of anything._

"Sophie! Oh my girl! You're going to be married!!! Oh, I can't beleive it! So, how about some breakfast? I made pancakes and bacon and eggs! I'll be back in a sec, and don't get dressed

yet, Lettie will be along shortly to help you. Oh _Sophie! _You're all grown up!"

"Oh, yes, well,thank you mother, i'll see you later than."

After she heard her mothers high heels clomp down the stairs, she started to devour the small meal, guessing the portion was because of 'wedding jitter'.

"Well, I wake up from a nightmare, only to wind up in a bigger one." She wined to herself. She hated being fussed over, especially by her mother. _This is going to be a long day._ But she

couldn't realy convince herself of that just yet. Afterall., she was about to give her love to the cowardly wizard she had so fallen in love with. The food was good, but for some reason she

couldn't enjoy it completely. Her Howl was gone off to her 'true love' and his wife, and after her dream last night, she was feeling quite paranoied.


	2. Getting ready with Lettie

"Sophie? So-phie?" Oh where are you?" The accent sounded alot like their mothers, but it wasn't the way Fanny talked at all.  
"I'm in here Lettie! Oh thank goodness you're here, mother was driving me insane!"  
"Oh Sophie, I've been looking all over for you!"  
Then, she asked her sister a question she had been dying to ask since she met her fiance.  
"So, do you think Howl stole my heart, or ate it that day?"  
"I have no idea, but whatever he did to you, I hope you're happy about. you deserve it Sophie!" She sighed, noticing That her sister was paying no attention to her praise. "Well, where is it?"  
"Where is what?"  
"Your dress!"  
"Oh, it's in here."  
*gasp*  
"Guess who chose it."  
"Wow........" Lettie had just experienced the true meaning of 'taken your breath away'. The White dress had a long train of stems swaying down to the lacy end. There where little roses at the top, surrounded by even smaller pink Lily's. There was lace at the end of the medium cut sleeves, and the neckline was high enough for Sophie, and low enough for Howl. It had a mermaid top, hugging the waist with embroidery running down from top to middle, and then going into another flower Lettie was unfamiliar with. It was tear inducing to look at. She was just dying to see Sophie in it. But the most amazing thing about it, was the flowers where made of diamonds and pearls. Watching it was enough for her aching head, but seeing it floating in the middle of this large closet pushed her over the edge.  
"-tti! Letti! Are you all right?"  
"huh? Oh my goodness, how long was i out?" She said when she had finally came to. "Oh, a couple hours"  
This would have fooled her, if she didn't see the smile tugging on the corners of Sophie's mouth.  
"No really Sophie! How long!"  
"Only a few minutes, don't worry. Would you like some tea, or something to eat?"  
"No, I'm fine, but you should start getting ready!"  
"Well, I need some tea. Would you care to join us?"  
"Sure- us? Oh yes, you mean the witch and the little brunette. Of course!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, tell us Howl, how did you propose to her?" Asked the wife of 'O'l Prince Turnip'  
This was a little uncomfortable for him to answer, quessing that the prince had done a much more romantic job. But he was unaware that at that exact moment, Sophie was being asked the same thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, he did it the same way he gave me his ring charm.... sort of, as I was walking out if the door to go grocery shopping, he was asking me if I forgot anything.  
------------------------------------------------------Flashback-  
'Tea'  
'Yes'  
'Bacon'  
'Yes'  
'Cheese'  
'Yes'  
'Marry me'  
'Yes'  
"And He sliped the ring onto my finger, just as he had put the charm of it when I went to madame Suliman, but he knelt on one knee, and said 'Will you, Wonderful and beautiful Sophie Hatter, the woman I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with, marry me'  
'Oh yes Howl! Oh!' and she threw herself into his open arms, hugging him,and showering him with kisses.  
------------------------------------------Flashback Ends-  
"I had replied without even thinking, but it wasn't anything I would change if I could go back"  
"Oh how romantic!" She screamed, hugging her sister, spilling tea all over each other.  
"Oh, Markl, would you please help me clean up this mess?"  
"Oh, im so sorry... well, you're going to get cleaned up anyway!" She said as the all cleaned the wet floor.  
"Well, time to get to work!"

About 2 hours later "Wow, you look amazing!" Markl gasped, through the door, realizing that he shouldn't have been looking inside anyway.  
*turn around quickly*  
"MARKL!!!!!" They both screamed. They where completely shaken at the thought of her fiances apprentic seeing her unclothed.  
"Don't worry, I didn't see anything! I was just walking by, and I heard Lettie gasp, so i looked to make sure everything was alright! I'm sorry." He said, hanging his head down in thoughts of dissapointing the woman.  
"Markl. I trust you, but no more peeking please?" I bet Howl'd using him to spy on me. She thought.  
"Okay! Off you go now! Bye!" Lettie said, pushing him away and slaming the door in his face. "Well, I think you're ready! Let's go!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Srry i forgot until now.  
disclaimer: I owe NOTHING (and i am broke)  
And hey! im sorry about the last chapter bein so short. I keep forgeting to remind all who read this. PLEASE REVIEW!  
and this is my very 1st fic, so please be gentle!

After hours of shopping which he hated anyway) he had finally found a suit he thought would be perfect (and hopefully,

Sophie would like it too!).

"Well, I must say, you do look rather dashing in that, don't you think so sweety?" she said. Unfortunatlly, he had

forgoton to ask her name- but he could now.

"Why thank you miss-?"

"Patricia, but please, call my Patty"

"Yes dear, he looks quite sophisticated"

"Well, I thank you both, but now i must hurry home- or I'll miss my own wedding!"

"See you there dear!"

"Yes, we'll see you there." He hated how his wife could never only callhim a sweet name.... she had to call everyone "dear"

or "sweety" but it didn't matter, they loved eachother, and where to be together 'till death be part'. And now, so would Howl

have to make my great accomplishment! And live with the comitment. (Justin is still a little mad at Howl for taking his 1st love, but

he thinks that Sophie will nagg him like his wife does..)

"Love? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Huh? oh nothing pumkin!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Right before the wedding)

Haha, i such a genius! Sophie will look so radiant here!

Howl had planned to have everything include some form of flowers and hearts. He had planned that everything, even his

own clothes, would not ever compare to Sophies beauty, mabey then she could finally see how beautiful she was!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was so beautiful. The birds wher quiet, and the air selled so pleasent. Thankfully, she had made Howl swear not to

use any magic to make this day un-naturally beautiful. And even without magic, it was perfect. The flowers swaying in the

breeze, and the people she loved most where all there to share it with her.

"It's like a dream." suddenly a strong sence of de-ja-vu swept over her.

She closed her eyes, remembering when she first saw her garden.

"I think I will go there now"

zing

"Oh!!"

This was only her second time seeing it since she first received it. The first time, she almost fainted when she saw the

huge aircraft that was once loaded with bombs (that Howl took care of) was lying in front of her.

But now it was just as beautiful as ever! The flowers seem to welcome her to simply roll down the hill. She would have, if

she had not just had her makeup, hair and gown fixed to look perfect.

"Sohie!!! We have to go NOW!!!! We are going to miss your wedding!!!!

"Okay, im right here!" and with that, they boarded their ride, and where off, parking behind the church, so she could

wait behind the doors until the music cued her entrance. She had so many thoughts rushing through her head. How

would he look at hey? would she get that rush of blood to her head like she usually did when he gave her 'that look'?

What if she messed up? She knew she would find a wy to mess up 'I do'. What if he didn't say 'I do'?!

"Okay Sophie, no point in worrying about that, why would he propose to you if he wasn't already planning on it?"

And even if she did mess up somehow, he could wipe all of their minds, and leave them back to where she was still

taking her vows. She loved him, and she wouldn't mess up besause of that. She heard the music starting softly, knowing her cue was coming, but something was keeping her from

smiling. It was her dream. _Why am i worried _now_ of all times! Turnip is married already, so why was it he is keeping me from enjoying my wedding? _

"my cue" she whispered, and walked throught the door. Even if her mind was unsetled, her face instantly lit up when she saw what Howl had done. Everything was perfect, and so was

he. She kept her doe-like eyes on him, and tryed so hard to keep from crying. Then, she saw him, it was Prince Justin..... with his wife..... and their son. _That's it! That's why I feel this way, _

_i want my own family! I wanted to be Turnips wife because _he_ had a family and that's what I've been wanting all along! _Her smile was even bigger now, increasing gradually. Thank goodness,

or Howl would have asked her late what that was all about.

---  
Sophie: If you don't say a review, i won't say I do!  
Howl: *pales*  
Sophie: or...... i'll make yu wait longer to hear it!  
Me: Hey, if you guyz like this story, please tell me..... im not sure if i should finish it or not.

Oh, sorry it came out short again, hope you guyz like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"Well, you look quick nice today" Lettie said to the prince, who was wearing his regular yellow suit and top hat. He was standing

alone next to the punch bowl, and Lettie had finally decided to show him her love. Unfortunately, she was flirting with a married

man. Too bad she didn't know, or a lot of problems wouldn't have happened.

"So, please feel free to explain why a girl like you isn't dancing the night away with her lover?"

"I have none." She replied.

This hit him like a cold bucket of water. What? a beauty like she? None to dance with? Well, one dance couldn't hurt... besides,

his wife was in the bathroom, and would most likely not exit for a long time...

*gasp*

Lettie (his wife) had stepped out of the bathroom to find her husband in the arms of another woman. Right when she thought he

was happy, she had even given him a child, hadn't she? That meant it was time for more _persuasive _actions.

* * *

In each others arms, the couple swayed back and forth, kissing the night away. Sophie never knew she could feel like this. She

never had felt this way before. Her stomach was full of fluttering butterflies, but not in a nauseating way. Her love was there

before her, looking like an angel. His light blond hair brushed his cheekbones, and opened up over his lips, giving the two easier

access. She felt like she could almost deserve this. Her mind told her to say something, but her heart knew all words she wanted

to say, he knew already. They where in the middle of the floor, the center of attention. Though she would never had liked it, she felt so comfortable with herself- more than ever before.

But her moment was almost over, and it would soon be time to go home. _Home_. It felt so wonderful in her mind to know she had a home forever, and a husband to protect her in it. She

felt so, complete. She wanted to stay there forever, in his arms, but she was tired. It was the end of the last song, the end of her wedding. A car draped in white cloth pulled up so

silently, the two where the only ones to notice it. They reduced to holding hands, and walked (more like ran) to the car, and started on the ride home.

* * *

"Wow, you guys look tired..... been busy I assume?" stated the fire demon upon their entry.

"Oh Calsifer." She almost whispered. She bent down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek which he saw coming and turned so it would be a full on the lips kiss. But Howl saw it coming

and spun her around to steal away the peck.

"Hey! No fair! You get to spend the rest of your lives together, and I'm stuck on this dumb hearth! Can't I get one measly kiss! After all I do all the work around her!-" but he couldn't

finish his speech because of his mouth being covered with her soft pale lips.

"Ha ha, are you done now my friend?" Howl said, trying to cover the jealousy he felt of their kiss, it almost lasted as long as theirs. Suddenly, he scooped her up, and flew up into their

room, dropping her on the bed just as he had before onto the balcony. He was tired, and so was she, but they had the whole night to spend together now. He smiled his seductive smile,

and left her to change into something more- comfortable- for the night.

------------------------------------------------------ The Next Day---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Sophie looks so tired, and Master Howl even had dark circles under his eyes! I wonder what happened yesterday.... of course! They're just tired from the wedding!"

"Um... sure, sure kid. Yeah, that's what they're tired from! he he." He laughed to himself, but wondered if Howl had taught him _that_ lesson yet. I hope not, or he wouldn't be guessing so

off to what they _really_ did. Maybe he'd explain_ that_ to Markl while they where on their honeymoon. I wonder what he'd do when I tell him... maybe I should wait for Howl to tell him. In

that case, Sophie better not come back here pregnant.

"Calsifer, will you let me make breakfast? I'll give you some! and not just the egg shells!" he tried bribing him like Sophie did. Speaking of her, she came down the stairs with a large ,

heavy suitcase, and with her, came the raven haired who was so impatient to get going , he rammed into her when she suddenly stopped to take a break.

"Oh Howl! I'm so sorry, are you all right!" She turned to tend to him, when her braid smacked him in the face... causing a red to appear. "Oh, I-..." a perfectly manicured finger came down

lightly on her swollen lips, shushing her.

"Sophie, I'm fine, I'm just going to go to the bathroom for a sec" trying to control his temper. He zoomed up the stairs, and almost cried when he saw the bloody line across his face. He

knew it would leave a scar, and he'd have to use a lot of magic to fix it.

"Howl?" came a voice from below. He knew he had mere seconds before she found him bleeding, and he knew she would fuss over him with no end. Though he hardley would not want to

be the obsession of his Sophie, he knew it would quickly become all

to annoying, and he wouldn't be able to keep him temper with her.

"Oh Howl, is that what I did?" _too late_.

"Sophie, I'm fine, it's just a little cut."

"Just a little cut? If you didn't know, sir, I worked in a hat shop, and I had more than my share of 'little cuts', so don't try to tell

me _that_ is a little cut. Howl, that will be gone tomorrow, now stop being so dramatic over it and lets go!" she had tried to be persuasive, and alluring, but it came out colder than she had

planned. _Well that's a surprise. She must be trying to get me to hurry so we can embark on our honeymoon. I knew she just wanted me!_ He said to himself

feeling pleased that he was so important to her. _I guess it's fine._ He said, looking at the now fading mark, and he seemed to have

convinced himself very well. Feeling proud of his accomplishment, he smiled, tricking Sophie into

thinking he wanted her. So she spun around and bounced down the stairs, waiting for Howl to swoop her up, and fly them out of

the door. Instead, he bounced down the stairs too, holding her hand, and opening the door for her, leading her to the car outside.

_Well, it's not so romantic, but it's better than nothing, he's changed a lot for me, and i should be happy about that._

"Bye Calsifer, take good care of everyone, and we'll bring you back something wonderful to eat!" Sophie said, trying to get over

her unsure feelings of how Howl took her comments on his face.

"There are plenty of logs there, and there are more in Sophie's garden, next to the door, in case you run out." and that was all he

said before he completed her fantasy, and flew her out of the door, letting her into the car. Sophie was tired from everything,

and almost immediately fell asleep in Howl's arms. After casting a few protection spells, her too took the advantage of a long ride,

and slept as well.

-------------------------------------------------------back to last night and Justin-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? Are you home sweetest?" yelled a worried Justin, who had just gotten back from the wedding. He came home at a decent time, but if his wife was already home, he would never

hear the end of it. He tried to control his emotions, as well as his facial expressions.

"In here..." called a seductive voice. Even a purring cat couldn't compare to her 'sweet' voice.

*gulp* what could she be planning to do to him now?

As he walked into the room where she lay, his eyes opened a little wider, and his jaw slacked a little. His arms hung to his sides useless, and his legs felt as though they would collapse

any minute. There before him lay a woman he thought he had never seen before. She wore a little light pink robe with feathers at the bottom, and an even smaller light pink night gown

underneath. He couldn't beleive this! Her hair was done into soft, short, playful curls, just begging to be touched, and her mascara seemed to intensify her eye color.

"Ready for bed? You look tired, probably from that girl you where dancing with. Tell me, drear, do you like- love her, better than me? Your own wife?"

"No! Never would I choose _her_ over you!"

"Well than, lets go to bed, hm?"

* * *

Sophie, Howl, Justin, Lettie, Lettie: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Yay! longest one yet!!! see you in the next one! and please, please, review. I would love to hear how you guyz want the story to go!


End file.
